The invention herein is directed to compounds which can be useful in the treatment of gastrointestinal motility disorders of mammals by administering to the mammal in need thereof a therapeutically effective amount of a compound disclosed herein or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof. The compounds used herein are adenosine derived compounds. The compounds can be used to treat gastrointestinal motility disorders such as gastroesophageal reflux, delayed gastric emptying, irritable bowel syndrome, and the like. The compounds disclosed herein have been found to exhibit gastrointestinal prokinetic activity and are therefore, useful in treating gastrointestinal motility disorders.
Certain N-(6)-substituted adenosine compounds have heretofore been found to be useful as cardiovascular/coronary vasodilators, platelet aggregation inhibitors, growth regulators and anti neoplastic agents. Such compounds have demonstrated biological activity, such as smooth muscle contractility and adenylate cyclase activity, anti hypertensive activity, anti allergic activity, anti-lipolytic activity and anti hyper-lipaemic activity.
Japanese patent 49/30396 of Kohjin Company Limited; Japanese patent 49/30395, also of Kohjin Company Limited; U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,876 of Schering; U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,409 of Boehringer Mannheim; U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,361 of Fujisawa Pharmaceutical Company Limited; and West German Patent 2139107 of Merck Patent GmbH all disclose utility for various adenosine derivatives as cardiovascular agents or coronary vasodilators, anti hypertensive agents, bradycardiac agents or central nervous system agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,730 of G. D. Searle & Co. discloses anti-hypertensive activity for certain adenosine derivatives.
K Kikugawa, et al. disclose in J. Med. Chem. (1973) 16, 358 (1973) adenosine derivatives which act as platelet aggregation inhibitors.
S. P. Dutta, et al. disclose in J. Carbohydrates, Nucleosides, Nucleotides, 5, 47 (1978) that certain adenosine derivatives have utility as growth regulators, anti-neoplastic agents and exhibit cytokinin activity.
H. P. Baer has found that certain adenosine derivatives exhibit smooth muscle contractility and adenylate cyclase activity in in vitro studies, Can. J. of Physiology Pharmacol. 63, 58 (1985).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,381 of Boehringer Mannheim discloses certain adenosine derivatives that exhibit anti allergic activity and which, therefore, can be used as anti-allergic agents.
European patent 0061001A1 of Yamasa Shoyu discloses that certain adenosine derivatives exhibit anti allergic activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,056 of Boehringer Mannheim discloses certain adenosine derivatives which exhibit anti lipolytic and anti-hyperlipaemic activity.